I Love You and You Know It, Baby
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: "Sstt aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku serius mencintai mu Puppy, maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu terkesan cuek padamu." "Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu terlambat." "Maaf jika kita jarang bertemu." "Maaf jika aku kurang romantis." "Maaf jika aku bahkan jarang menghubungimu dan sibuk tidur." "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Warn : ShikaKiba, YAOI and all stuff


**I Love You and You Know it, Baby.**

* * *

.

A/N : For mah friend who was request ShikaKiba. So, this is Fanfiction for you dear. Sowy for take long time to make this one. Hope you like it, thanks for reading my fanfiction(s) X)  
P.S : Sorry jika jauh dari ekpetasimu, tapi ini yang bisa Shi lakukan untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya dan menikmatinya. Komentar-nya bisa via langsung hehe, cmiw :3 Buat readers yang lain ini juga ku persembahkan untuk kalian, thanks for reading (and like) my Fanfiction(s), semoga kalian menyukainya juga X)

Here your cutie ShikaKiba~

.

* * *

...

Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan dua tatto segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua sisi wajahnya itu merengut sedari tadi, Inuzuka Kiba namanya. Pasalnya ia telah menunggu sejak sejam lalu ditaman ini. ia benar-benar kesal akan seseorang yang ia yakini lupa akan janji mereka dan akan mengatakan bahwa ia ketiduran. Sungguh jika ia tak sayang orang itu sudah sejak tadi ia pergi, namun sepertinya orang itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Jika dalam waktu lima menit ia tidak datang awas saja." Ancamnya sendiri. Oh ayo lah, sejam menunggu tanpa kejelasan itu sungguh menyebalkan, dan ku yakin kalian juga setuju.

Sepertinya ancamannya kali ini berhasil, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir seperti mahkota nanas itu berjalan dengan amat santai dan sesekali kembali menggeram kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau ketiduran lagi, Rusa Pamalas?!" hardik Kiba ketika pemuda yang ia panggil 'Rusa Pemalas' itu telah ada didepannya.

"Hm, mendokusai." Jawabnya malas dengan menuap sebagai akhir kalimatnya. Lagi, Kiba kembali menggeram kesal. Sudah cukup muak ia dengan tingkah laku pemuda didepannya ini. Ia paham akan pemuda yang bernama lengkan Nara Shikamaru itu hobi mengantuk dan karena perkerjaannya yang mengharuskannya sering bergadang juga –meski sebernarnya itu hobinya, tidur–

Dengan menahan kekesalannya ia berucap yang sanggup membuat Shimaru berhenti bertampang malas.

"Kita... putus, Shika."

Pernyataan singkat itu sebenarnya membuat Kiba bagai menelan sebongkah batu, berat. Tapi toh ia sudah benar-benar kesal, Shika tak pernah berusaha untuknya.

"Kiba." Panggil Shikamaru sambil menahan Kiba yang akan pergi. "Jangan bercanda." Desisnya.

"Tidak." Kiba menahan tangisnya, meski ia pria (yeah meraka pasangan sejenis) ia tetap memiliki hati, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Kiba, memperlihatkan keseriusan dalam sorot matanya, meski ada getir sakit disana.

"Tak pernahkah kau berubah sedikit untukku?" ucap Kiba, "Aku sadar pekerjaanmu, tapi tak bisa kah kau berhenti membuatku bingung?" tambahnya lagi. "Mereka, semua orang berkata aku bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan seorang yang menghargai ku saja tidak?" racaunya lagi.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, batinnya bergejolak saat melihat setitik air mata dikedua ujung mata bulat Kiba. Otak jeniusnya lambat dalam memperoses kali ini, "Kau..."

"Kau selalu membuatku menunggu, tak sadar kah bahwa kita jarang bertemu Shika?" kini Kiba melihat lurus ke mata Shika, tak khawatir menunjukkan mata sendunya. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan harus izin dengan Megumi-san demi bertemu denganmu hari ini. apa kau tahu juga aku terpaksa lari dari stasiun kereta demi kesini, takut kau menungguku. Tapi ternyata kau kemana? Masih bergelung dalam futon hangatmu kan?" kini tidak hanya setetes dua tetes namun bulir-bulir air matanya telah terjun bebas.

"Kiba..." suara Shika tercekat.

"Puaskah kau Shika, aku... hiks.. aku benci kau!" teriak Kiba. Ia berlari kencang menghentakkan tangan Shika yang memanggangnya tadi. Tak ia pedulikan padangan orang ia tetap berlari, hingga ia tak peduli akan _traffic lamp_ yang telah berganti.

"KIIIBBBAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love You and You Know it, Baby © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaKiba**

**Satus : Complate**

**Warn : AU, YAOI, BL, OOC, Gajeness, Miss/Typo(s), and all Stuff**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

**.**

Peluh membanjirinya, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sial, mimpi apa dia barusan. Sungguh ia bersyukur karena yang terjadi barusan hanya mimpi, meski terlihat amat nyata. Tak pernah terbayang jika kekasihnya akan berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Ia seakan ditampar, mimpi tersebut seakan memberi sinyal. _'Benar jika aku tak menunjukkan keseriusanku, kemungkinan itu...'_ batinnya horor, ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan kekasih Puppy kesayangannya itu. Apa lagi sampai... oh tidak mimpi itu begitu menyeramkan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sepertinya ia akan mandi. Ia butuh air dingin, kepalanya benar-benar berat dan mimpi tadi membuatnya berfikir cepat. _'Aku harus berubah.'_ tekat Shikamaru.

Ia masih duduk di futonnya, melirik ke segala ruang kamarnya yang gelap. Hordeng coklatnya yang terpasang dijendela belum ia buka sama sekali memberi kesan gelap, tapi ia yakin ini masih sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, ingat ia jenius. Untung lah hari ini ia libur.

Kamar itu cukup berantakan, meja yang tak jauh dari futonnya terlihat begitu berantakan. Entah apa saja yang tertulis dikertas yang tersebar disana, pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk terus bergadang dan membuatnya yang hobi tidur semakin sering tidur diwaktu senggangnya.

Tangannya ia gerakkan kesamping, mencari-cari _smart phonenya_. Ia tersenyum melihat gambar Puppy kesayangannya menunjukkan wajah imutnya dengan tangannya yang memberi _sign_ V berdiri bersamanya yang bertampang lesu, _wallpaper smart phonenya_.

'_Inuzuka Kiba.'_, batinnya melirihkan nama tersebut.

Drrt drrt

Kaget mendapat getaran dari smart phonenya, ia pun langsung berseri ketika melihat nama sang kekasih yang tertera mengirim pesan. Dengan lincah ia buka pesan tersebut, berharap ia bisa membalas dengan sedikit romantis nanti –ia bukan tipe romantis sebenarnya.

[From : My puppy

To : My Deer

Subject : Kencan!

Text : Ne kau jangan lupa dan tertidur lagi, Deer.  
Ku harap kau tepat waktu kali ini. aku merindukanmu.  
Love,  
Your Puppy.]

...

Pesan Kiba seakan menghantamnya untuk semakin sadar. Oh tidak jangan-jangan mimpi tadi sebuah pertanda? Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan.

'_Kau jenius Shika jangan percaya mimpi.'_, batinnya.

Sadar jika ia mempunyai janji dengan sang kekasih jam sebelas siang nanti di taman (yang ternyata sama seperti mimpinya) Shika pun dengan bergegas menuju kekamar mandi, ia kan tampil wangi dan keren hari ini.

"Ku harap itu hanya sebatas mimpi." Lirihnya pelan

.

* * *

.

Lagi, sudah kesekian kalinya pemuda manis itu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, bokong sexynya sudah merasa keram. Sial jangan bilang rusa pemalas itu tertidur kembali. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Bibir merah mudanya ia kerucutkan, berharap bisa lebih maju lagi saking kesalnya. Minumannya sudah ia habiskan sedari tadi. _Hell_, dia berlari dari stasiun ke taman ini, takut sang kekasih telah menunggu. Tapi nyatanya ia belum berubah, bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya yang jelas-jelas sangat sulit untuk bersama (faktor pekerjaan mereka) membuatnya kembali menatap botol minumnya sendu. _'Shika.'_ Batinnya sendu.

"**Jika dalam waktu lima menit ia tidak datang awas saja."**

Ia mengancam akan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, dan benar akan ia laksanakan jika ia tak melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi memakai kemeja hijau yang dua kancingnya dibuka, celana jinsnya membalut kakinya dengan sempurna sedang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya. Tampan dan... _perfect._

Kiba tersenyum dalam hati, tumben ia berdandan sebegitu tampannya, biasanya juga pakaian kasual yang biasa sebiasa-biasanya. _'Ku harap ini awal yang baik.'_ Batinnya senang.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi." Suara berat milik Shikamaru yang entah kenapa terdegar bagai siraman air dikala panasnya udara, sungguh ini adalah kalimat pertama yang baru Shika ucapkan, meminta maaf karena terlambat? Astaga benar-benar keajaiban.

"_Uh-uhm doijobu."_ Jawab Kiba dengan malu-malu, pipinya merona.

Shika yang sadar ia selangkah lebih baik pun tersenyum samar, ini jauh berbeda dari mimpinya ia yakin itu.

"Untukmu." Tangan Shika menyodorkan sebuah boneka anjing yang lucu. Kiba yang melihatnya langsung berseri-seri, astaga ini hadiah pertama dari Shika selama ini meski ulang tahun atau _anniversary _mereka Shika tidak pernah memberinya hadiah, matanya berkaca-kaca. '_Shika aku sangat mencintaimu_,' batinnya bahagia.

"Maaf aku kesulitan memilih hadiah untuk mu, tadinya mau mawar tapi kurasa boneka anjing itu lebih baik." Jelas Shika akan keterlambatannya.

_'Hei jika ini mimpi ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku_,' batin Kiba saat mendengar penjelasan Shika.

Ini terlalu indah! Sungguh.

"Kiba? Kau tak marah bukan?" tanya Shika dengan nada lembut, khawatir Kiba akan marah dan kemudian berlari dan... oh tidak jangan ingatkan ia pada mimpinya itu.

"Baka! Hiks.. Shika Baka!"

Shika kalut melihat Kiba seperti itu ditambah air matanya, sungguh membuatnya khawatir.

'_Ku mohon jangan menangis, sayang.'_

Grep!

Shika memeluk erat Kiba, ia benamkan kepala bersurai coklat jabrik itu kedalam dadanya. Tak sanggup melihat sang kekasih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"...ngan...hon..."

Eh? Shika bicara apa tadi? Saking sibuknya ia menangis sampai tak menangkap apa yang Shika ucapkan. Ia mendorong dada Shika pelan, dan ia dongakkan kepalanya menghadap Shika. Mata kuaci itu terlihat sendu. Ada apa Shika?

Shika memegang wajah Kiba dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap dengan memohon, "Jangan menangis, ku mohon."

Mata bulat Kiba semakin membulat mendengarnya. Ada apa ini?

"Kau siapa?!" tuding Kiba dengan mata yang ia picingkan.

"Kau bukan Shika! Kau oprasi dimana hah demi menyerupai kekasihku? Ayo katakan kau siapa?" jari lentik Kiba ia arahkan kewajah Shika, iya yakin yang didepannya ini bukanlah Shika.

"Mendokusai, kekasihmu sendiri kau tak tahu, puppy?" perkataan khas dengan nada malas itu seakan menyadarkan Kiba. Astaga dia memang Shikamaru!

"Ka..kau kenapa Shika? Apa kau baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku mencintaimu, salahkah aku berbuat seperti ini untukmu?"

Deg!

Be-benarkah ini kenyataan?

Nyuuut!

Kiba mencubit pipinya sendiri, tak puas satu cubitan ia mencubit kembali lengannya hingga membuat Shika jengah.

Cup!

Blush

Kecupan ringan yang Shika daratkan dibibirnya membuat Kiba membeku. Ciuman kelima mereka! Selama tiga tahun jadian mereka memang baru lima kali ciuman termasuk hari ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Puppy." Ucap Shika dengan senyuman yang ia sunggingkan, tampannya.

"Ta..tapi.." perkataan Kiba terpotong oleh ciuman yang Shika daratkan lagi. Ciuman ke enam mereka! Dan kali ini lebih lama.

"Sstt aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku serius mencintai mu Puppy, maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu terkesan cuek padamu." Shika mengecup dahi Kiba.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu terlambat." kecupan dikelopak kanan Kiba.

"Maaf jika kita jarang bertemu." Dan kembali kecupan dikelopak kiri Kiba dapatkan.

"Maaf jika aku kurang romantis." Kini hidung lah sasarannya.

"Maaf jika aku bahkan jarang menghubungimu dan sibuk tidur." Dan ciuman kecil ia dapatkan kembali dibibirnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata Kiba meluncur dengan pelan tanpa ia sadari. Ini terlalu indah.

Shika benar-benar kaget melihat Puppy-nya menangis kembali, ia peluk erat Kiba. Takut jika Kiba akan berlari dengan keadaan menangis.

Ia benar-benar trauma!

"Sstt, jangan menangis, apa aku salah lagi kali ini hm?"

Mendengar penuturan lembut penuh keromantisan dari Shikamaru membuat Kiba sulit berkata-kata. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menjawab bahwa Shika tak salah sama sekali.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, sayang." Ucap Shika sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Tambahnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Kiba.

Kiba hanya mengangguk, masih penuh haru tak menyangka kekasih malasnya bisa berbuat begini. ia benar berterima kasih pada apapun yang telah merubah kekasih rusanya ini.

"Aku berjanji." Bisik Kiba dengan suara parau.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

...

Muahaha bagaimana? Eonni~ do you like it? Mina-sama do you like it too?

Hehe give your coments 'bout this fict please~

So, mind to review? (or PM me?) tehehe

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
